


Squishy

by DancingMouse



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dark Humor, Decepticon shenanigans, Gen, Skywarp is annoying, Thundercracker just wants to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingMouse/pseuds/DancingMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Decepticons aren't very kid friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squishy

Squishy

Disclaimer: I own the kid, HASBRO owns the rest.

Author's Note: Okay, this is supposed to be funny, short story, so please don't take it too seriously.

OooooO

Thundercracker was lying on his berth, trying to shut down. It was a long day. First they fought the Autobots, same old same old. Then they took some unrefined oil from a refinery, which was good, they were running low on fuel anyway. The thing that made the day long was the Pitspawn of a squishy they kidnapped. Apparently, it was the child of some human scientist, and they took it as part of some plan to get some sort of super laser...thing he couldn't remember at the moment.

As he prepared to shift into a more comfortable position, a black and purple figure materialized in front of him, holding his hand behind his back with an evil little smirk on his face.

"Skywarp, remember that talk we had about respecting my personal space?" Thundercracker asked, nonplussed by the black jet's sudden appearance.

"Yeah, but I got something you might like." His grin widened as he brought his hands in front of him, revealing a squirming, not very happy human child.

"My daddy's gonna kill you!" She screamed, swinging her tiny fists as Skywarp grabbed her by the back of the shirt and dangled her in front of Thundercracker, who just watched with tired optics. He wasn't in the mood for this...

"Yeah? And my friend here will kill you if you don't behave, you little slag heap," Skywarp snarled, letting the child swing from his fingers.

"Skywarp, go put it back. Megatron needs it to get that...thing," Thundercracker slurred, his exhaustion getting the better of him as he watched the swinging human above him.

"Yeah, but he won't mind if we play with it for awhile," Skywarp said, tossing the child into the air and catching her, causing a small "oof!" to be heard.

"Now I know how you "play" and it usually involves something getting broke, now go put it back," Thundercracker repeated, ignoring Skywarp's disappointed little pout as he rolled over and powered down his optics. Skywarp finally got the hint and left, teleporting away.

"Sometimes I wonder if he has all his circuits connected," Thundercracker mumbled before shutting down.

A couple hours later, Thundercracker awoke to the feeling of someone standing over him. Quickly, he powered up his optics, only to see a rather nervous looking Skywarp standing there.

"What the Pit?" He questioned, looking up at the black Seeker. "Why are you here AGAIN?"

"Umm...well...you know that Human you said to put away..." Skywarp started to explain, wringing his hands together nervously, flicking his optics towards the door.

"What about it? It's not running rampant in the base is it?" Thundercracker asked, starting to panic. Who knows what it could get into and mess up!

"Uh...not really...I think I broke it..."

"What do you mean you broke it?" Thundercracker asked, now rising to his feet.

"Well, I went to go put it away, and it kept squirming, so it fell. I went to go catch it and..." He showed Thundercracker his hands, which had flecks of dried blood in them.

"You squished it?!" Thundercracker said a bit too loudly.

"Not so loud!" Skywarp shushed, wincing slightly at the volume of the blue jet's voice. "I didn't do it on purpose."

"Well, I'm not covering your aft when Megatron finds out, you just cost him a valuable weapon because you couldn't keep your hand off of-" Thundercracker berated, stopping when he noticed Skywarp trying to cover a snicker with his hand.

"What's so funny?" He demanded, pulling the black Seeker's hand down.

"I guess that's why they call them Squishies."


End file.
